snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Caroline Avalon-Tate
Caroline Fionnula Avalon-Tate is a former Healer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She currently works as a pathologist in the morgue of St. Giles's Centre for Magical Ailments in Scotland. Name: Caroline Fionnula Avalon Nicknames: Cari, Care, Cara Date of Birth: January 21st 2043 Place of Birth: Glastonbury, Somerset, England Years at Hogwarts: 2053/54 - 2060/61 House: Ravenclaw Martial status: Single - She dumped her last boyfriendy-fiancé thang when she got spooked, making up an excuse "you don't inspire me" clever eh? did I say she was a Ravenclaw? Current Occupation: Healer Intern - She’ll be honing her healing skills and treating students in need as guinea pigs Previous Occupations: Concierge, Maid, Waitress, Gardener - Avalon Inn Father: Benjamin Avalon - Innkeeper (2015- Present) Mother: Mea Gzowski Avalon - Innkeeper and Professional Chef (2017-Present) Sisters: Briony Avalon (2046-Present) Evelyn Avalon (2048-Present) Brother: Tobias Avalon (2050 – Present) Great Grandmother: Great Grandmamma Caroline (1966-2050) - haunts the Inn Caroline's family runs - Caroline looks almost identical to her great grandmother. Genetics = crazy stuff. She’s a little taller and her hair is curly rather than straight, but otherwise in so many ways, Caroline Avalon is Caroline Kinney all over again. Pets: a Tawny Owl named Blodeuwedd (Bluh-DIE-weth) Hair: Curly dark brown Eyes: sharp blue Height: 5’9” barefoot Best Subjects: Potions and Charms Worst Subjects: Divination and Astronomy Personality: '''Caroline Avalon is quick-witted, self-reliant, well mannered, but often forgets to how use them. She is far less comfortable with people than she would have you believe and to cover it she tends to be teasing and playful rather than let her peers know she feels out of place. Most of her childhood was spent in the company of her Great-Grandmother and she seems to have adopted a lot of her personality traits and interests including her love of healing and a tendency to set her own issues aside in favour of lending a hand for someone else. This however will never include cooking for them – as a liberated feminist she thinks it sets a bad example, or that’s what she says. It’ more likely that she can’t even boil a potato without getting it wrong. Caroline is probably the reason her younger brother is afraid of so many things; she has very few fears and finds most perilous things fascinating. Moreover, she liked to tease Tobi with things that scared him; it was her way of making him face his fears. While she finds dangerous things fascinating, she also thinks its usually your own fault if you get hurt while doing something dangerous, so she isn’t often ripe with sympathy for someone who cracked their skull open playing Creaothceann, she’ll be pleased to watch you do it and fix you up though. As the sister who was written off as “the pretty one,” Caroline has a tendency to go out of her way to prove she’s intelligent. She finds injuries and ailments interesting and tends to rattle of little facts as she goes about her job, but often it can scare her patients. Who really wants to know that their injury used to be fatal? '''History: The Avalon’s have typically been Gryffindors until Great-Grandmamma Caroline Kinney married into the family and messed that tradition right up. Since then, her children, grand children and great grandchildren have come up Ravenclaw, Caroline Avalon being no exception - Just ignore Tobi in this instance, Cari likes to. When Caroline was 6 years old, she was looking for Fairies in the Chalice Well, she fell in and nearly drowned. Ever since then, not for love or money can you get her near a well, a lake, a river, or any other body of water that can possibly go over her head. She has spent her entire life watching the Avalon Inn grow from what used to be the Avalon Family Manor to what it is today. Ironically, of all the Avalon siblings, she takes the least pride in it. She’s always been only too eager to leave it behind and find her own career, even if it means leaving her Great-Grandmother behind, with whom she is very close. She trained as a healer, not long of Hogwarts, but dropped out of the training just before she could get properly certified – personal crisis. When she returned to the Inn she became something of the local informal medicine woman. When the job at Hogwarts was offered to her, she scrambled to study for and pass her final certifications in time to work at the school. She scored quite high, but all the same, she’s quite pleased to have some supervision. If anyone is interested, Great-Grandmamma Avalon and Professor Valon Kazimeriz used to be good friends back during their Hogwarts days. She doesn’t talk about him anymore though. Interests: Caroline loves experimentation, with potions, treatments, what have you. She prefers reading to socializing and she has brought every book she owns to Hogwarts – that’s quite a few. She enjoys Quidditch but she was never much good at it, not like her sister Briony, who plays for the Holyhead Harpies, or Tobi who played on his house team. She’ll fly for recreation but she makes a better Quidditch spectator. Caroline is a fan of fashion in that her she is always well put together and dressed her very own style, usually something that looks as though it came out of the 1940s or 50s. She likes the music from that era, and her Great-Grandmother’s childhood more than she ever liked anything from her own, so she keeps a record collection of what her siblings call, “mouldy oldies.” Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2061 Category:Staff Category:Healer